


My whole life, waiting for you

by heyboystop



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Dinner, Discussion, Friendship, Jealous, Love, M/M, Matty doesn't understand, Meeting, Ross and Adam have no idea what's going on, Strong Language, argument, drug addiction mention, george is angry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyboystop/pseuds/heyboystop
Relationships: George Daniel/Matthew Healy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	My whole life, waiting for you

"Do you think he'll come?" Matty asked Ross. Matty started biting his nails.

"I don't know, mate. I have no idea what's going on inside his head."

"We never do" Adam said. "Maybe that's what we like about him."

Matty was going to say something to Adam but someone knocked at the door. Of course, as the host of the meeting, he went to open the door, leaving Ross and Adam in the living room. He heard how the two started talking about chord progressions and their families. 

"Finally, George". Matty smiled. He loved the way his best friend was dressed. George was wearing a blue shirt with black jeans and it looked as if he didn't shave, which was cute. For Matty, at least. "I've been waiting for you"

Matty tried to give George a hug but George wasn't interested in doing it. He just whispered a "Yes".

Weird, Matty thought. Had he done something wrong?

"Erm... Let's go. Dinner must be ready."

________

"Ugh, I love pasta. It reminds me of Giuseppe's restaurant in Wilmslow. Do you remember Giuseppe, George?

The only thing George gave as a response was nodding his head while drinking his sixth glass of red wine.

"I remember! I miss those days. We were so young." Adam said. 

"We're far better now, though." Ross commented.

George almost died of laughter.

"I think you should stop drinking, George" Matty tried to reach George's hand, which was holding the bottle of wine.

"Don't fucking touch me" George suddenly got up. The bottle of wine fell off to the floor and shattered in a million pieces.

What the hell?

"Come here, George. I have to talk to you."

"Nah, I am the one who needs to talk to you, asshole" George said, changing his expression to a serious face.

"What? Did you just-?" Adam said. George clearly wasn't joking.

"Come on, George. Let's go to my bedroom" Matty said again. He tried to grab George by his hand, but he couldn't.

"I said don't fucking touch me!" George yelled. Matty was scared. He'd never seen him that way.

"C'mon George. Just... Go and talk to Matty about it. You both need to talk"

_________

Matty closed the door. They were literally next to the living room but they had more privacy in his bedroom. 

"Sit down, mate" Matty said and George did it without a second thought. "What's going on?"

George quickly took his phone and Friendship by BLACKSTARKIDS started playing. He stopped it after the first 15 seconds. That was enough.

"Explain."

George took a deep breath. Matty was scared. George was sometimes so unpredictable.

"We've been best friends for almost two decades and you dare say "Thanks to my girlfriend for always having my back"?" He sighed. His eyes were dark. "Really? REALLY?" George shouted. 

Matty didn't know what to say. 

"You're angry because of that?"

George laughed. "Of course I am. It might sound silly to you but it looks like it wasn't worth it."

Silence.

"Everything we've been through. The times I've held your hand when you needed me the most... When you felt lonely, I was there. When you needed help, when that fucking homophobe called you a fag, when everyone hated you for talking about in on Roadkill... Your fucking drug addiction." George sat down and closed his eyes. He took another deep breath. Matty was still standing a few feet away from him. 

"You don't even know what to answer. Asshole. You know I'm right. Some girl you met in an awards show some months ago is now the one who supports you the most? Matty, come on."

"I-" Matty started crying.

If only George knew why.

"Honestly? I give up. Go find someone else. When you break up with your girlfriend or whatever the fuck she means to you, don't fucking call me with tears running all over your face, you hear me? Because I don't give a fuck about you anymore. You never cared about me anyway."

George waited another few seconds to see if Matty was going to say something.

But he didn't.

George sighed and went to the living room, where Ross and Adam were waiting for them. He grabbed his keys and looked at Matty.

"You can't even look at me in the eyes, fucking asshole. Son of a bitch"

Adam and Ross stared at George with their eyes wide open.

"What the fuck?" Ross said and got up. "George, calm down".

"Don't worry, Ross. I'm already leaving. Tell your friend that I'm never seeing his face again."

Ross looked at Adam and none of them could believe it.

George left.

Suddenly, everything was so quiet. Silence was mortifying.

Adam heard Matty. He was crying. Adam ran towards Matty but Ross didn't know what to do. The normal thing would be to go with Matty, but George was extremely upset and the thought of him driving home after what just happened, and drunk... He had to stop him, so he grabbed his coat and left the house.

Adam sat down next to Matty, who was hugging himself and shaking his head, in some sort of stupid way to erase everything that just happened from his memory. No one had wiped away his tears.

"He'll get over it, Matty. Don't worry."

They both knew he might never get over it. George has never been so angry.

Adam didn't know what to do though, so he tried to hug Matty, but it wasn't the same thing. He wasn't George.

The worst thing was that George had always been the one who would hug him. The one who would wipe away his tears. The one who cared about him.

Fuck. They used to be George and Matty. Matty and George. Always together, since they were kids.

What was he supposed to do now?


End file.
